I am Wonder
by emeralddusk
Summary: The birth of Cassie Sandsmark; The rise of Wonder Girl. For Kiko'sTOY's Wonder Girl origin prompt.


**Kiko'sTOY**

**Do an origin story for Cassie (Wonder Girl). And write how it affects her.**

I Am Wonder

"Whenever you're ready, angel," a familiar, motherly voice declared, setting a small bouquet of roses atop the piano. The young blond girl's bright blue eyes shined as she nodded her head, feeling awkward and nervous as usual. Letting out a silent breath, the child began to play the song her mother had taught her. Her little fingers cascading across the keys, Cassandra heard her magic shine through. Outside, orange, red, and yellow leaves of fall blew in the breeze, embracing a colder world. _That house is empty now. It's like time just stilled inside of it, though._ Passing through the yard, feeling a colder world's wind gnawing at her body, a young woman with long blond hair looked into the living room where her and her mother once made music together.

Her body wrapped in the broken, folded metal of a cold dumpster, Wonder Girl's eyes remained closed as the warm blood lay in a stream from her lip. The night had been freezing, but now the air was an inferno. The enchanted metal bracelets firmly hugging her forearms, Cassie urged herself forward, falling onto her knees. The alley was damp and filthy, but anymore, these places felt like home. Pulling herself onto her feet, the young woman clenched her left arm, stumbling towards the glow of the streetlights. Feeling herself start to recover, the young woman looked onward, and flew towards the heart of the city.

Grabbing her shoulder, feeling the hot blood run down her arm, a younger girl hiding her blond locks under a long black wig stumbled forward. Groaning and clenching her teeth in agony, the girl pressed her hand against the wall of the alley, leaving a hand print in blood. _I'm older now...stopped hiding behind her image. _

_ When they found me, I was terrified. I never met Donna Troy, but, of course, I'd heard of her; Wonder Girl. She was so wonderful, so powerful, so beautiful, so perfect...just like Wonder Woman. When she died...everyone was devastated. And there I was...being handed her uniform and armor. I was so young...I didn't dare put on my idol's costume. So, I asked my mother to make something else with her symbol on it. So, I went into training wearing a black t-shirt with a large W on it, a blue jean jacket, goggles to cover my face, and a black wig to hide my identity...and to make me more like her. It didn't take long before the Amazons became closer to me than my actual parents. As I got older and more experienced, they gave me the sacred bracelets. Those were the first of her possessions I actually accepted. I could never live up to her...How dare I try?_

Growing up with Amazons, the girl was in a constant state of excitement. It was like living a dream; being Donna Troy. Best of all, that was exactly who she could be; no one had to see Cassie through the disguise. No one could see anything other than the legacy. However, that legacy was the heaviest of all burdens. Over time, the excited, youthful girl grew up, and gave up Donna's image. "You can't stay in her footsteps forever," a voice inside her head told her. "Why not?" Cassie questioned, almost jokingly as a tear slid down her cheek. "Because her footsteps ended," the voice answered.

_For years, I ignored what I was feeling inside. I figured I'd gradually lose myself and become just like Donna...I was wrong. Pretty soon, things started falling apart, and I couldn't rely on memories or history to fight my battles for me. Donna Troy wasn't here anymore; she wasn't Wonder Girl. I was. I had to stand up._

Standing alongside Young Justice, dressed in a black top with the true symbol of Wonder Woman and her warriors emblazon on her chest, her arms guarded by the bracelets, and the lasso Ares blessed her with tied to her red pant leg, Cassie Sandsmark, now a proud, confident young woman, took up the mantle of Wonder Girl. However, the burden would always remain.

_Tim Drake (Robin), Gar Logan (Beast Boy), Jaime Reyes (Blue Beetle), Conner Kent (Superboy), Bart Allen (Kid Flash), M'gann M'orzz (Miss Martian), and I stand together. We stand forever as Young Justice._


End file.
